DE 10 2004 053 303 A1 discloses a vehicle headlight for generating a light intensity distribution pattern for dipped-beam light by the emission of light from a plurality of luminaire subunits, each of which has a light source with a semiconductor light emitting element, wherein at least one of the luminaire subunits is configured as a luminaire subunit which emits in the forward direction and which sends light in the forward direction of a vehicle, and at least one luminaire subunit is configured as a laterally emitting luminaire subunit which sends light towards the outer side in the direction of the width of the vehicle at an angle relative to the forward direction, and wherein each laterally emitting luminaire subunit has a reflector provided with a reflective surface having a curved surface in the form of a parabolic column, and a focal line running in the horizontal direction, wherein the reflector diffusely forms light from the light source in the horizontal direction.
DE 10 2004 053 320 A1 discloses a vehicle headlight having a main luminaire body, a base luminaire subunit, which is formed in such a way that it emits light for forming a light intensity distribution pattern for dipped-beam light, and an additional luminaire subunit, which is formed in such a way that it emits light for forming an additional light intensity distribution pattern by virtue of the fact that it temporarily shines into the main luminaire body, wherein a light source lamp is used as light source of the base luminaire subunit, and a semiconductor light emitting element is used as light source of the additional luminaire subunit.
Further vehicle headlights are disclosed in DE-10-2004 060 840 A1, DE 10 2004 061 873 A1, DE 198 14 480 A1, DE 100 27 981 A1, DE 195 39 422 C2 and DE-10-2004 062 286 A1.
DE 198 14 480 A1 discloses a headlight for vehicles according to the projection principle comprising a reflector, a light source, a lens through which passes light which is emitted by the light source and reflected by the reflector, and comprising at least one at least partly light-transmissive element which surrounds the lens at least on part of its periphery and which has optical profiles at least in regions and through which light which is emitted by the light source and cannot be picked up by the reflector passes and is collected, wherein the light which has been reflected by the reflector and has passed through the lens has an upper bright-dark boundary, and wherein the headlight has at least one additional light source for generating a side light which is arranged in such a way that light emitted by it at least partly passes through the element.
DE 100 27 981 A1 discloses a headlight with integrated parking light, comprising a housing, at least one light source and a light disc as termination of the headlight towards the outside, wherein the light disc is subdivided into a plurality of segments, wherein at least one segment is arranged opposite the light source for the parking light function and said one segment opposite the light source for the parking light function has an integrated optical system.
A vehicle luminaire disclosed in DE 103 61 303 A1 has a first luminous means for a first light function, a reflector for concentrating the light emitted by an emission location of the first luminous means, at least a second luminous means displaced upstream of the first luminous means for a second light function, and a back-reflector arranged between the first luminous means and the second luminous means. The reflector has a first prism structure having a first prism surface and second prism surface. In this case, the first prism surfaces are arranged for deflecting the light impinging directly on them from the emission location to the light disc.
It is an object of the invention to specify an improved vehicle headlight. It is a further object of the invention to lower the costs for the production of vehicle headlights.